Frieza's Elites
'Frieza's elites '''are a group of powerful fighters who were the strongest of Frieza's army. Almost all of Frieza's known elites where wiped out during the Battle of Namek. They all work under the Planet Trade Organization. Lower Elites *In order of power Namole A soldier of Frieza who is high ranking enough to have two bodyguards. Namole was ordered to call the Ginyu Force, Namole was stronger than most soldiers, meaing his power was over 2,000. Namole was killed by Frieza. Orlen A yellow fanged member of Appule's race with red eyes. Orlen was sent to track down one of the Namekian villages, but found it destroyed by Vegeta, his power level was 5,600. He was killed by Frieza. Napple An elite soldier of Frieza who was taken by Frieza to the Namekian villages, he leads his soldiers against the Namekians but is kicked through a tree and defeated, his power level was 5,800. He was either killed by the Namekian Warrior, or later killed when Frieza blew up Namek. Appule Appule was a high ranking warrior of Frieza, but was the weakest of the higher-class elites, only having a power level of 6,000. He was killed by Vegeta. Dodoria's Elites An elite team of warrior's used by Dodoria, they killed Bardock's team but were defeated by Bardock. They all have power levels over 2,000 but under 10,000. *Mongo - the horned gang leader, killed by Bardock. *Isbay - Appule's race member, killed by Bardock. *Lubby - Toad-like member, accidentally killed by Mongo. *Pierr - Brown Frieza Soldier 2's race member, killed by Bardock. PTO Commander An unnamed Planet Trade Organization Commander was shown to be a loyal follower of Frieza, he was a member of Cui's race and his cape suggests that he was ranked similarly to King Vegeta, meaning he likely had a power level of 10,000. He was killed when he and his crew attempted to read Goku's power level and their ship exploded. Ginyu Force Tryouts Powerful soldiers of Frieza who tried out to be members of the Ginyu Force, it is likely they all have power levels over 10,000. *Captain Strong - presumably the strongest of the tryouts, he is a dark skinned human. *Goose - a member of the same race as Frog Face. *Oggers - a "human". *Strock - a member of the same race as the teal Frieza Soldier. Vegeta Vegeta was one of Frieza's strongest warriors until his betrayal, he was quite powerful for his time, with a power level of 18,000. He was killed by Frieza, but later revived. Higher Elites Gorin Gorin was an elite warrior, he was a member of Cui's race. Gorin had a power of 12,000. Gorman Gorman was an alite warrior, he was a member of Dodoria's race. Gorman had a power of 14,000. Strob Strob was an elite warrior, he was a member of Cui's race. Strob had a power of 16,000. Aboga Aboga was an elite warrior, he was a member of Zarbon's race. Aboga had a power of 16,000. Cui Cui was a commander of Frieza's soldiers, and often led armies to conquer other planets, he too had a power level of 18,000 but was 19,080 at maximum. He was killed by Vegeta. Aprico Aprico was an elite warrior, he was a member of Dodoria's race. Aprico had a power of 21,000. Mandarin Mandarin was an elite warrior, he was a member of Zarbon's race. Mandarin had a power of 22,000. Dodoria Dodoria acted as a sort of enforcer for Frieza, he is the weaker of Frieza's two generals, being one of the two elites to always accompany him, Dodoria had a power level of 22,000. He was killed by Vegeta. Zarbon Zarbon acted as an advisor to Frieza, he is the stronger of Frieza's two generals, he is the highest ranked elite and the only one to be able to transform, with an additional Monster form, Zarbon had a power level of 23,000 in his base form and 30,000 in his monster form. He was killed by Vegeta. Fake Frieza Fake Frieza is a member of Frieza's race who looks exactly like Frieza (in his first form), Fake Frieza only appears in the video game - ''Legend of the Super Saiyan. Fake Frieza has a power level of 58,300. Miruga Force *Miruga - the leader, equivalent of Ginyu. Has a power of 75,000. *Marigan - equivalent of Burter. Has a power of 41,500. *Banira - equivalent of Jeice. Has a ppwer of 57,000. *Earth - equivalent of Recoome. Has a power of 54,000. *Zella - equivalent of Guldo. Has a power of 12,500. Rakuto Force *Rakuto - the leader, equivalent of Ginyu. Has a power of 105,000. *Jean - equivalent of Burter. Has a power of 51,000. *Musu - equivalent of Jeice. Has a ppwer of 52,500. *Zofuto - equivalent of Recoome. Has a power of 62,000. *Purin - equivalent of Guldo. Has a power of 19,500. Ginyu Force *Captain Ginyu - the leader of the Ginyu force and also Frieza's most elite soldier, can change bodies with enemies, had a power level of 120,000. Killed by Majin Buu. *Burter - the second strongest of the Ginyu force and second in command, was also the fastest being in the universe, had a power level of 52,000. Killed by Vegeta. *Jeice - partenered with Burter, was an expert at manipulating Ki, he had a power level of 43,000. Killed by Vegeta. *Recoome - he was a ballerina as a child, Recoome was also one of the physically strongest being in the universe and was the most durable member, had a power level of 40,000. Killed by Vegeta. *Guldo - the weakest of the Ginyus, he could stop time by holding his breath, had a power level of 11,500. Killed by Vegeta. Salza In Fusion Reborn, Salza appears as the only Planet Trade member who had not served under Frieza previously, to serve Frieza, also getting new armor. Salza was killed by Piccolo. He had a power of 170,000. Abo and Kado Abo and Kado were two elites who rank as high as the Ginyu Force, it is unknown how strong they were during their time as Frieza's minions, but after the defeat of Kid Buu they were shown to have a power level of at least 530,000 (and at most 120,000,000), they had a more powerful combined form named Aka. Cooler Cooler is the older brother of Frieza. Cooler is usually depicted as not associating with Frieza much, but in the what-if saga The Cosmic Emperor ''in ''Budokai Tenkaichi, Cooler is defeated by Frieza and becomes one of his elote soldiers, Cooler has a power level of 4,700,000 (47,000,000 at max power) in his true form, and 470,000,000 in his fifth form. In the main timeline Cooler was killed by Goku, but he is still alive in The Cosmic Emperor. See also *Cooler's Elites *King Cold's Elites *Chilled's Elites null null null null null Category:Henchmen